


Сіндзі, якого Каору знав

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, educational establishments
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: Каору зітхнув, дивлячись на тонкі пальці Сіндзі, загорнуті  у пластир. Цей Сіндзі був незграбний – але такий життєрадісний, наскільки взагалі міг бути життєрадісний Ікарі Сіндзі. Його не зупиняли ні падіння з велосипеда, ні садна на колінах, ні ще щось – він просто ліпив новий пластир і йшов далі, м’яко посміхаючись.Цей Сіндзі завжди посміхався і так рідко плакав.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Синдзи, которого Каору знал](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/247756) by Жёлтый клоун. 



Стільки сил, стільки праці, стільки… Часу. Котрий вже це був Сіндзі? Ах, так, здається, восьмий. Всі Сіндзі були різні, скільки їх пам’ятав Каору; один навіть зовсім не любив його, хоч, як сам сказав, і не ненавидів, і на тому дякую. Та не цей. Цей був… Таким же люблячим, як всі, всі решта семеро, і, незважаючи на дещо інше в його житті, в його душі, але не в його сердці, залишався все-таки Сіндзі.  
Сіндзі, якого Каору знав.

Сіндзі, якого Каору любив.

Сіндзі, заради якого Каору пішов на майже нездійсненне, невимовне, неможливе – і, відкинувши всі «не», досяг того, чого так бажав.  
І воно того вартувало.  
Всіх спроб ніжних поцілунків у щоку, поки Сіндзі ранками чистив зуби. Це було так кумедно і дивно, але в той же час мило; Сіндзі ніколи не ухилявся від дотиків Каору, хай той і приохотився з ним особливо «любляче» грати. З першим Сіндзі Каору собі такого не дозволив. З другим не дозволив. А з цим було можна – і Сіндзі тільки продовжував чистити зуби, лагідно посміхаючись, а потім передавав склянку з водою Каору.  
Того вечора, коли дурепа Аска, дівчисько, яке приїхало за обміном з Німеччини, увірвалась в кімнату Сіндзі з криком – і побачила те, чого зовсім не очікувала. Звісно, всі її претензії з приводу «Це ти поцупив нижню білизну старости?!» одразу відпали, проте, нервових клітин вони троє тоді витратили чимало. Аска була така криклива,що не очікувати, що в ту ж мить про все дізнались батьки Сіндзі, було би просто нерозумно – і Сіндзі, злякано натягнувши на себе одяг сяк-так, вибіг з будинку, в поспіху наштовхнувшись на батька. Каору тоді його кілька годин по всьому Токіо шукав.

Того разу, коли Сіндзі мали видаляти апендикс, а він втік з лікарні, тому що злякався. Дурний Сіндзі – Каору був радий, що саме йому довелись нести його сплячого на руках назад в лікарню, де на них, звісно, чекали розлючені медики.  
Першого побачення все це вартувало. Сіндзі не знав, що це буде побачення – але пропозицію подивитись на зірки через новий телескоп Ікарі Каору сприйняв як знак згори. Він просто не міг змарнувати свій шанс, знаючи, що Сіндзі також любить його.  
Майже кожен Сіндзі в будь-якому всесвіті.  
Всі зусилля вартували того вечора, який Сіндзі вперше провів у Каору. Вони сиділи перед старим телевізором, справжнім мотлохом, і грали в доісторичні приставки – і Сіндзі сміявся, так голосно й заливчасто, що ніхто б і не подумав, що він може бути нещасним.  
Чи тих сотень обіймів, коли вони сиділи разом на одному пуфику, утискаючись, і гортали ноти, розмірковуючи, що ж їм зіграти дуетом.  
Чи літньої ночі, яку вони провели під кущем у парку.  
Чи цих ніякових вечерь з батьками Сіндзі. Його мама, до речі, чудово готувала; ось в кого Сіндзі був такий майстер, і тільки того разу Каору це зрозумів.  
Чи… Ще чогось значно більш особистого. Що належало лише їм двом.  
Каору зітхнув, дивлячись на тонкі пальці Сіндзі, загорнуті у пластир. Цей Сіндзі був незграбний – але такий життєрадісний, наскільки взагалі міг бути життєрадісний Ікарі Сіндзі. Його не зупиняли ні падіння з велосипеда, ні садна на колінах, ні ще щось – він просто ліпив новий пластир і йшов далі, м’яко посміхаючись.  
Цей Сіндзі завжди посміхався і так рідко плакав.   
\- Я радий, що ти врешті-решт щасливий, - м’яко мовив Нагіса, мружачись сонцю, і торкнувся зап’ястя Сіндзі. Той стиснув долоню Каору в своїй, і притиснувши її до своєї щоки, відповів тихо:  
\- Я був таким усе життя, але став щасливішим в сотню разів, коли зустрів тебе.  
\- В цьому й суть, - схилив голову Каору, переплітаючи їхні ноги під партою. В класі нікого не було – і ніхто б не насмілився нічого їм сказати, тому що, незважаючи на всі злісні викрики, всі підстави, всі приниження, Каору й Сіндзі були єдиною парою, яка завжди була вірна один одному і залишалась такою й наразі, у день випускного.  
Вони не розійшлись, не розбіглись, не посварились ні разу – в цьому не було нічого надприродного, Каору знав. Він на таке не здатний. Сіндзі на таке не здатний.  
Серце Сіндзі – чисте скло, прозоре, безгрішне, незамутнене; яке пропускає через себе світло Каору і наче живе на цьому світлі.  
Нарешті Сіндзі був щасливий.  
Тому що він не знав, що таке Другий Удар: він так і не відбувся.


End file.
